


Help Me Love

by Glorfy



Category: Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Australian!Phan, Cosplay, Fluff, M/M, University student!Phan, possible eventual light smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glorfy/pseuds/Glorfy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is the student at university who tends to ignore everyone. Phil is the sunshiney one who waves at random strangers for the sake of it. Despite their many differences, they find out they have more in common then just a degree choice.</p>
<p>~or~</p>
<p>The one in which Dan and Phil bond via a mutual love for Attack On Titan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Me Love

I sit in the science lab of my university, leaning my head on my hands in frustration, my elbows digging into the table. I glance up at the clock for maybe the fifth time in the past half hour, and groan internally when I see that I still have ten minutes left of my Lab. Don’t get me wrong, I love science, but I’m still seriously debating whether applying for a degree in it was a smart move. The five other people who I was supposed to be working with kept giving me pointed glares as if to tell me to get the fuck up and help, but my mind is elsewhere; more specifically back at the couch at home watching anime. The clock finally flicks over to 10:30, the time in which the lesson was set to end. Computers, binders and textbooks were packed up, and everyone slowly filed out of the room, and I follow at a slightly slower pace. I don’t have any other classes today, so I make my way towards the bus stop situated on the opposite side of campus. Upon reaching the stop, I take a seat on the bench and pull out my phone. I stare at the blank screen, knowing full well that no one would want to contact me in the first place. My parents started to ignore me when I came out as pansexual in the last year of school, and my brother moved out a long time ago. Someone sits down beside me and I resist the overwhelming urge to slap whoever it is in the face. I look at the offending person, and groan when I see that it’s the person at uni who is infamous for smiling and waving at everyone, and I’ve made a point of avoiding him at every possible opportunity. It doesn’t help that he’s in the same degree as me. He smiles.

“Hey, Dan! How are you?” I scowl at him and inhale reluctantly in preparation to speak.

“Hello Phil,” I say coolly, in a seriously half assed attempt to bush him off. “I’m fine. Tired and considering dropping the science degree.” Now, why exactly did I tell him this? Who the fuck knows, because I sure don't. Phil looks at me in curiosity.

“Why? You’re good at it.”

“I don’t usually spill my life story to people I barely know,” I growl. Phil seems slightly put off, and leans back. We sit in an awkward silence for a few minutes.

“Are you going to Supernova this weekend?” He asks. I look at him questioningly.

“Why do you ask?” I try not to let my voice portray my burning curiosity.

“I do sit near you in tutes, you know. I saw you drawing Eren and Armin from Attack On Titan instead of paying attention.” Not gonna lie, I am quite surprised that someone like him watches anime.

“Yes, I am as a matter of fact. Are you?” For some reason, I hope he is, and I’m wondering why myself who hates everyone is willing to let someone as sunshiney as Philip Lester into my life. Phil grins widely.

“Yep, sure am. I think I’m probably going to catch the bus up. It’s a while, but better than not going, I reckon.” Without knowing why, I turn my whole body towards him to reply.

“Hey, I have a license if you just wanna come with me.” Phil looks at me in surprise.

“Are you sure? Don't mean to offend you or anything, but you don't seem like the type of person who's willing to drive people they hardly know around for fun.”

“Yeah, of course I am. I don’t say anything if I don’t mean it.” The bus pulls up and I go to get on, but Phil turns to walk down the street.

“Oh, I thought you were getting on. So you aren't catching?”

“Nope, I just came over to see if you actually do speak, everyone thought you were incapable of making friends.” He laughs and hands me a piece of paper. “Text me whenever you want to, I guess. See you later, Dan.”

“See you later, Phil,” I reply, but he was already walking away. I watch him leave and feel a smile on my face. I reach up and touch my mouth with my hand to make sure I’m not imagining things, then step onto the bus and took a seat towards the back. As much as I try to keep a straight face, the smile keeps coming back. It’s a new feeling, though not entirely unwelcome. But as I get my thoughts together, I freeze as I come to a sudden realisation.

 

Shit. I think I have a crush on Phil Lester.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry it was so short, and I apologize if there were any errors.
> 
> ~Rob (6/6/15)


End file.
